We can be twolegs
by MewXCookies
Summary: Spottedleaf told Dovewing and Jayfeather to retrieve a twoleg, only she will save the clan. With no more information, they become twolegs. Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather become twolegs, and are dumped at a twoleg nest near the lake. A girl called Night meets them, and soon make a bond with them all. R&R. Rated T for adult themes, and fighting at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Dovewing was asleep.

Dovewing found herself beside a small twoleg nest, and a grumble rumbled in her throat, but she kept it back. The twoleg nest was near the ThunderClan camp, because she had once seen the exact nest while wandering the forest. It were surrounded by tall trees, which let through small shimmers of light. There was also tall grass, almost as big as some types of small trees. Dovewing noticed a young twoleg entering the house, she was fiddling around in the garden. The twoleg had soft clean pale gray fur, it resembled her own pelt. Dovewing purred at the sight, and felt warmth through her pelt.

"Sweet Dovewing?" A soft voice mewed. She turned around swiftly, to see the very pretty Spottedleaf, whose tortoiseshell pelt was shimmering in the light left by the trees. Dovewing dipped her head, greeting her unexpectedly.

"Spottedleaf!" Dovewing purred, feeling warmth from the light between the trees. Dovewing moved up to her, brushing her white pelt lovingly with the former medicine cat. Spottedleaf sighed softly and moved away slowly, trying not to hurt her feelings, from Dovewing. Dovewing nodded her head in agreement, and paced behind her. Spottedleaf perked her ears near the twoleg nest and stared at it intently.

"Jayfeather, I know you're there." Spottedleaf said simply, glaring towards a wide tree behind the twoleg nest. Jayfeather grunted, and moved out tiredly, dragging his paws along the dirt, until they met Dovewing's paws.

"I've a mission for you two, and Lionblaze, but you won't like it." Spottedleaf mewed, shuffling her paws. Curiosity clouded Dovewing's mind, and she took a step forward towards Spottedleaf.

"Why isn't Lionblaze here?" Dovewing asked, shaking her head to clear the thoughts. Jayfeather could be heard muttering in the back.

"You will explain to him, once it happens." Spottedleaf dipped her head at Jayfeather, who looked at her angrily, like she had interrupted him.

"Well? What is it?" Jayfeather snapped like a twig, losing his patience. Dovewing shook her head. Spottedleaf glared at him, and closed her eyes and murmured something to herself.

"We need you to retrieve a twoleg. Only she will save the clan." Spottedleaf answered, still glaring at Jayfeather. Dovewing widened her eyes, and turned to look at Jayfeather. Jayfeather looked shocked, and his ears were moving around, they were pricked high.

"A twoleg?" Dovewing asked carefully, trying not to annoy Spottedleaf, she turned around to meet her eyes. Jayfeather was speechless.

"I'm going to turn you, Jayfeather and Lionblaze into twolegs now." Spottedleaf smirked, like she was an evil genius poisoning a superhero. Jayfeather ran up to her quickly. Dovewing felt her paws were growing, and her ears were sinking, like one of those twoleg kits in the water.

"What? Can't you just turn her into a cat or something?" Jayfeather screeched, as he grew taller, while Dovewing felt cold, she saw her fur was entering into her, piercing her fiercely. Dovewing heard a low screech, when she saw Jayfeather, and his gray tail was sinking into him. It looked terrible, quickly, Dovewing closed her eyes, wishing she was with her mother, Whitewing. Spottedleaf smirked, and nodded curtly, and disappeared. She had left Dovewing and Jayfeather to turn into a twoleg, with no information about the twoleg. Jayfeather was running around. Dovewing opened her eyes, her legs were giving way, they were weak.

Soon, both Dovewing and Jayfeather fell to the ground, Jayfeather let out a last screech, and was quiet, and with that, the world went black. She had blacked out, and had no idea when she'd wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Night woke up, her blue alarm clock was ringing loudly, the sound pounded her ears. She let out a groan, and angrily bashed the alarm clock, it fell off her pine night stand, falling onto the creamy-coloured carpet. The ringing noise faded, and Night smiled, while stuffing her head into her pillow. Night sighed, from comfort or relief, she couldn't figure it out. She murmured some unknown words, and sighed. She had to wake up, her stomach grumbled. She was craving cereal. Fruit Loops, to be specific.

"I want fruit loops." Night said emotionlessly to herself, and sat up quickly in her bed. She relaxed her shoulders, and stared around her room. She lives alone, by herself. Night doesn't know of any family, poor lonely Night. Quickly, she jumped out of her bed, and looked in the mirror. She had a normal black tank top on, and small tight black shorts. Her hair was a mess though, but she had night terrors and would mess her hair up using her pillow.

Suddenly, she heard a loud firm knock on her wooden door. Night growled, and punched the air angrily. She stomped out of her room, and made a loud hollow noise on her floors, which sounded like a dragon was walking on a hollow log. Night opened the door, to see three people. She closed her eyes, and had an automatic response.

"I told you! I don't want to give anything to charity, I don't care if I'm a terrible person!" Night yelled, and opened her eyes. They looked surprised, I mean, _really_ surprised. They weren't even holding a bucket for money. They just were wearing long hoodies, which looked like a small dress on them. There was two boys and a girl, the boys were around early twenties, like Night, who is 21. One had short scruffy bright orange hair, and a orange hoodie, which had faded colour. Night widened her eyes at the little girl. She was only a teenager, about 16. She had pale gray hair, it was around her shoulders. The other boy, who around twenty. He was standing there, shyly, but he puffed out his chest proudly. He had grey hair, like the small girl near him.

"Sorry." Night apologizes, and moves her hand out to be shaken by the unknown visitors. They just stared at it confused, wondering what to do. Quickly, Night pulled her hand back in, which felt dry somehow. _They're so weird. _Night thought, and glanced at them.

"What are your names?" She asked, and looked up to the one with scruffy orange hair, who was the tallest.

The tallest one spoke. "I'm Lionblaze, he's Jayfeather, and the girl is Dovewing." Dovewing looked surprised, and turned around to Lionblaze. _What kind of names are those? _Night exclaimed inside thought.

"She could be in the Dark Forest!" Dovewing murmured to Lionblaze, who leant down. Jayfeather rolled his eyes, and looked around the house.

"She can't, twolegs are stupid, remember?" Lionblaze reminded Dovewing. She nodded, and turned to Night, who was saying something under her breath. _Rude much? _Night muttered to herself.

"Come inside, will you?" She tried to say politely, but ended up being spat out by force. Lionblaze looked confused, and Jayfeather stood there with a blank expression, but Dovewing was already trying to enter.

"Sure." Lionblaze said uncomfortably, and followed Dovewing.

* * *

**Tried to give you a cliffie, but I failed. Oh well. **

**Remember... R&R. **


End file.
